Imagine
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: Not an ATU fic. Imagine is the 15 year old daughter of John Lennon. She always heard the bad things he did as she grew up. She hated him. But what happens when it seems like he's closer to her than she thought? -takes place in 1993- Dhani x Imagine later on
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I cam up with this because. . .I love the Beatles a lot aha :) Also, this story will have flahbacks, drama, romance. . and more :D I don't own anything except Imagine and the plot. I don't own anything else :) Also the flaskbacks vary in time but it takes place in 1993 mostly :) I hope you like oh yeah- by the way, I don't like Yoko a lot. You'll notice that in the story :3 Okay I'm done- I promise**

* * *

_December 8th 1978- somewhere in NYC_

It was a normal day for an NYC hospital, but not for very long. Because just then, a man with long light brown hair and very round glasses came in with his pregnant Japanese wife. These two were the legendary John Lennon and his wife, Yoko Ono. Their son, Sean, was with John's Aunt Mimi. Everything seemed to stop. People became quiet. They approached a nurse at the desk. She couldn't believe her eyes. She could barely even speak right.

"Um. . how. . can. . I,um,. . .help you?" she asked nervously. John was frazzled. It wasn't that hard to see. Pregnant tired woman standing right next to him. . .

'She's about to have a bloody baby!" John said, stressed. Normally he wouldn't have been so rude. But Yoko was stressed and she got him stressed. He was glad to be a father again, but he hated how a woman was when she was pregnant. It wasn't fun for a man either.

The nurse blushed with embarassment. "Um. . yes. . .of course. . um. . here" She had Yoko sit in a wheelchair so she could be taken to a delivery room. A doctor came and took her to said room and John followed by quickly.

As Yoko was delivering, John wondered what she was going to have. Maybe another boy. It seemed the liklier answer, since John already had Sean and Julian (also the misscarried son Yoko had a while ago) But then again. . what if they had a daughter. John liked the idea of that. A little girl. He knew he'd end up being wrapped around her finger. Every father was towards his daughters. He wondered that if he _did _have a daughter, what would she be like? Like him? Oh, that'd be lovely and charming to see. Everytime she went to school, him and Yoko'd get a call. . . aha.

But John knew he couldn't have his mind set on a daughter. Boy or girl, he'd love his child. He was taken from his thoughts when Yoko squeezed his hand really hard and screamed louder than ever. _So soon. . I'll be a father again,_ he thought.

Not quite too long after, a baby was welcomed to the world.

"It's a girl!" the doctor smiled widely. John grinned and his heart melted with happiness. A little girl, finally a little girl.

The newest Lennon child was born at 8:15 p.m. A tiny baby weighing only 5 pounds and 1 ounce. Her height was a small eighteen inches. She was so beautiful to John. He held her in his arms, as Yoko closed her eyes.

"What should we name her?" Yoko whispered. John thought about it. He looked at the baby girl, whom's eyes were already very dark and her hair was already sprouting a dark brown. Her nose was so small and adorable. Everything about her was so cute. He wanted her to have a unique name. Something beautiful and different. . something with meaning. . .

Only one thing came to his mind and he found it perfect. "Let's call her Imagine. . .Imagine Hope Ono Lennon," he smiled proudly. Yoko smiled softly.

"It's wonderful." John smiled and gave his new baby to Yoko. He knew people were waiting. He walked out, where there were about two dozen reporters screaming for what the gender was, what it's name was. He put one hand up so they would silence.

"It's a baby girl. Her name is Imagine Hope Ono Lennon. She's very beautiful and I am blessed with having such a beautiful daughter." Everyone began writing and John just smiled and walked back to his wife and daughter.

Yoko had fallen asleep, but not Imagine. She was just looking up at John, whimpering. He took her gently from Yoko and cuddled her close to him.

"Shh. . it's okay. Welcome to the world, love. You'll love it here," he smiled to her. She whimpered more though. John kissed her head. "I'm going to sing you a song, I named you after it." he hummed and then began:

_"Imagine there's no heaven_  
_It's easy if you try_  
_No hell below us_  
_Above us only sky_  
_Imagine all the people_  
_Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries_  
_It isn't hard to do_  
_Nothing to kill or die for_  
_And no religion too_  
_Imagine all the people_  
_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_  
_But I'm not the only one_  
_I hope someday you'll join us_  
_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_  
_I wonder if you can_  
_No need for greed or hunger_  
_A brotherhood of man_  
_Imagine all the people_  
_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_  
_But I'm not the only one_  
_I hope someday you'll join us_  
_And the world will live as one. . ."_

She fell asleep as he sang quietly to her. He smiled. He was ready to see her grow up, to see how much she says "I love you" or call him "Daddy" But he didn't know that would be short lived. He didn't know that neither one would even happen after what happens in two years exactly.. . .

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked but i liked it :3 Aha, well it is mah story so . . yeah xD Review for me? I wanna know yall's opinions xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw aw aw! 4 reviews :3 More than I thought I'd get aw aw aw! :) I'm glad you like xx By the way we're in 1993 in this chapterrrrrr cause I said so. Also, idgaf if George didn't live in New York because he is in this xD Baha xx Stillonly own Imagine and the plot plus some random harcters :3 And if Yoko ats like a bitch, it's just how I feel about her xD Also I think Sean would be eighteen in thissss :3 Haha okay bye xx**

* * *

Imagine wasn't what anyone expected her to be at all.

She was almost fifteen, yes, around the time teens rebel against everything, but she's never liked one thing- her father. Well, as a baby. . .yes, of course. But as she grew it just came to her that he was a terrible man. She heard about the drugs, about how he had cheated on his first wife Cynithia with Imagine's own mother. And trust me, she wasn't a fan of her mother either.

Her older brother, Sean, always tried to tell her how amazing John was (counting on Imagine was only two when he died) He tried to tell her everything he could so she'd learn how to love him. Her other brother Julian. . tried too, but he didn't really have a good relationship with John when he was younger. But Imagine had her father's stubborness and didn't listen to anything.

Right now, she was walking to school with Dhani Harrison, a son of John's old friend George. She got along with Ringo and George's family but had never spoken with Paul or anyone in that family.

It was snowing really hard out at the moment, but Imagine liked to walk with Dhani. He was her closest friend, really. He listened really well and never tried to argue with her on liking her father or not.

"Immy, we could've gotten someone to drive us, ya know?" the boy (who looked exactly like his father) said as he walked thorugh the snow. Imagine sighed.

"Yeah, I know but it's easier to talk to you when I know no one's listening," she explained. Dhani just nodded. He never found a reason to argue with her. Besides, he had a little bit of a crush on her. So he never wanted to fight with her because he thought that'd ruin their friendship.

"Whatever you say, Immy," he mumbled.

They continued walking through the busy streets. It was only seven-fifteen and school wouldn't start for another half hour but it was always hard to get through New York City with so many people there.

Imagine looked around. People were already talking about how tomorrow was the day her dad was murdered. She hated hearing about that as well as her father in general. It was the same every year. John this and John that. Barely anyone remembered that her birthday was the exact same day. Her mother barely even knew half the time! She always wondered why it had to be _that_ day. Nothing was ever right.

She was getting frustrated. She stopped paying attention to where she was going. Dhani tried to catch up with her. But as Imagine walked across the street, a taxi was coming by. Everything went dark in her mind.

A few moments later, she started seeing something. It was bright and someone was standing there. A man. She couldn't quite make out too much of him butshe saw that he had glasses and that he looked familiar in a way. He was saying something, but it wasn't clear to her. A second later, she saw Dhani standing over her, a worried and scared look on his face.

"Oh my God, Immy! Please tell me you're okay!" he begged. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was on the verge of tears over her. SShe sat uo, confused. She hadn't felt anything at all.

"Yeah. . .I'm okay. . " Dhani looked at her like she was crazy.

"You just got hit. .by a taxi. . and you act like nothing happened. . ." he said slowly. He helped her stand up and walked her over to a bench. He had her sit down as he kneeled to check over her. He brushed a lock of her hair away.

"You have a little bruise on your cheek. and your head's a little cut up." Imagine rolloed her eyes. She wasnt in pain and she found Dhani to treat her as if she was a child sometimes.

"I'm fine, Dhani, I'll be okay. . .I'm just onfused." Dhani raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Imagine shrugged.

"Well everything was black and then I saw a guy. He had roundish glasses and looked kind of familiar. . ." Dhani thought for a second, _roundish glasses. . .wait. . no. No point in saying anything. _

So instead of giving her his opinion, he did what he normally did when he didn't want to have to say "his" name. He just nodded slowly and sighed.

"Okay. . . .well, if you're sure you're fine, lets go." And as they walked, he tried his best not to bring it up again.

* * *

**Yeah it sucked :3 I'm not good at this shit haha xx**


	3. Author note

**AUTHOR NOTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE**

* * *

**Okay so I like making people happy so I wanna know...do yall have anything you really really want to see in the story? I'd like to add some things yall wanna see :) It can be pretty much anything but nothing particularly insane and doesn't make sense. **

**You can just leave a review with it or you can PM it, or...anything. **

**I'll give you props for it in the end of that chapyer, too. I don't steal credit. That's bitchy.**

**Also, I might not use all ideas, but even if I don't I'll still thank you for it :D**

**So yeah, I pretty much explained everything. OH! Yeah, I'm also thinking about making a George Harrison story...should I? Yeah, it's random but I just wondered if yall would read it or not :3 haha.**

**Okay, thanks so much for reading :) I love all of you!**

**Much love,**

**Emily :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh mah fuck...13 reviews :') Awwww...I didn't think I'****d even get to five. Thanks so much all of you ! ! Okay so this chapter is interesting. . . like the last one lmao. I hope you enjoy. I was going to change the last chapter but decided against it for my own reasons xD Anywhores, hope ya like!**

* * *

They finally got to school, the cuts on Imagine's head were no longer bleeding but one or two might end up being scars. Dhani kept looking at her with confusion because she just seemed too calm. He said nothing about it though.

They walked up the steps where they saw two guys. Two lads that they were in class with but were tormented by. Their names were Eli and Drew. They were football players. They tormented Dhani because he was quiet and usually just hung out with Imagine. It was also the fact that he rather be in music then in sports. They . . well. . they didn't think he was 'straight' in that way. They tormented Imagine just because she was so different with that cherry red dyed hair and all the black liner she wore around her eyes. The fact that she barely ever talked and the fact she hated almost everyone. They loved to talk about her father.

"What happened to _you? _Someone hit you for being such a freak?" Eli scoffed at Imagine. She stared him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. She always ignored them. She tried walking passed them. Drew stopped her.

"Someone's pissy today. What's wrong? You upset because you know people are going to forget your birthday tomorrow again?" Imagine's eye twitched a bit. That was true. Every year no one remembered her birthday except the Harrisons and sometimes Sean. Everyone was too preoccupied on remembering 'poor' John. But she said nothing about that. Ever so calmly she looked at him.

"Maybe I just don't like you two." Eli and Drew began to laugh.

"We don't care. You're just a bitch. You don't affect us at all." Imagine shrugged but Dhani glared at them. He never a liked how they talked to Imagine. She was nothing like how they described her. Imagine noticed he looked mad and pulled at his arm.

"Let's go inside. Calm down," she whispered to him. Eli smirked.

"I don't get why you try. He's into guys, not girls," he told her. She rolled her dark eyes.

"Please. He's just my best friend. And he likes girls. He's got playboy in his room," she retaliated. That wasn't a lie either. She found one of the magazines in his room accidentally before

Dhani blushed a pink color. "Lets go, Immy ," he mumbled. He pulled her inside as the boys died of laughter. They walked down the hall. He looked at her.

"How did you k-?" he started. She cut him off.

"I found them. You little pervert," she smiled and laughed. He blushed again.

"Well. . . Anyways, I don't like how they talk to you," he said. She shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me," she said. He nodded.

"Bothers me though. . ." he muttered, as they got towards the lockers. Imagine smiled.

"Aw, thanks for caring, Dhani." He nodded again, feeling a tad fluttering in his chest. He changed the subject.

"Are you coming over today? I think Dad needed to talk to you about something." She grinned.

"Duh." She always went over there anymore. She found the Harrisons more of a family. She got her things out of her locker as the bell rung. They were going to different homerooms. "See ya in a bit, Dhani." She began to walk off. His cheeks became pink once again.

"Alright," he said before doing the same.

* * *

**awwwww Dhani xD Anyways, I didn't know what to do with this chapter but those two guys twist in later, I promise. I hope you like, this sucked but it'll Beverly better. Bye 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so . . I'm updating again because that last chapter was mreh. xD So here's today's chapter and George is in it :D I love him, okay? :) I hope yall enjoy and please review. I wanna know yall's opinions c: Thank youuuuu**

* * *

Finally after that day of hell was over, Imagine walked to Dhani's house with her best friend. She really didn't say much to him. She was thinking about what George could have wanted and what tomorrow will be like.

Dhani looked over at her as the wind blew in his face. "You okay, Immy?" he asked. She snapped back to reality.

"Um. . yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking things over," she replied. Dhani wasn't going to just end with that answer though.

"Like what?" he said playfully to her. She laughed and punched at his arm softly. He chuckled and looked her in the eyes. "I hope you know I'm being serious, Imagine. I really want to know what's bothering you." She brushed her bangs from her eyes and shrugged.

"Just about different things. Like why your dad needs to talk to me and about. . my birthday . . ." She really didn't think about it until Drew and Eli had said about it. She usually liked to forget about it. To her, since she was little, it was just another day. She usually just stayed in her room and listened to music as her mother went off and wailed about John's death at Strawberry Fields in Central Park.

Dhani gave her a look of sympathy. "Immy, for the first thingf, I have no idea what Dad wants and for the second. . just remember thst we still remember your birthday and that we're here to celebrate. Don't be so sad on your birthday." Imagine rolled her eyes.

"I don't get 'sad' on my birthday. I just have a hatred for that day as I do for _his _birthday." Dhani scoffed as they got to the street.

"Imagine, come on. If he wasn't with your mother you'd never have been born," he mumbled. She shrugged.

"I don't care. I still hate him." Dhani groaned and they got to his house. He opened the door. You could hear as guitar playing from the living room. George. Dhani's mother, Olivia, was in the kitchen. She saw them and smiled.

"Hello, Imagine, glad to see you're here," she said happily. Imagine smiled kindly.

"Hi, Olivia," she answered. Dhani started walking towards the living room.

"We'll be in here," he called to her, pulling at Imagine's sleeve. Olivia nodded.

"Oh, Imagine, George'll want to talk to you," she informed the fifteen year old girl. Imagine nodded.

They got to the living room and George was sitting on the large couch. Some notebooks sprawled a,, over and a guitar in his hands. He was writing a song. Dhani got his attention.

"Hi, Dad. Imagine's here," he told him. George looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi, son. 'Ello, Imagine. It's nice to see ye. 'Aven't been 'round in quite a bit," he said. Imagine grinned. This is what she liked about George Harrison. he was quite a lovely person. He had a warm personality and she could really trust him. That's why she loved being friends with Dhani. Dhani and his father were quite the same. Their looks and their personality. She wished she was related to them and not being a Lennon.

"Yeah. . .I've been busy with stuff," she replied. It wasn;t a full out lie. She had been writing loads of things and just avoiding her mother. He chuckled.

"Ah, well, I need to talk to ye, if that's okay." She nodded. George got up and sat his guitar down.

"Come with me," he said, strolling up the stairs. She followed. They walked to his music room. He had everything there. His guitars, songs, other instruments, and awards. He looked around for something. Imagine sat down.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" she asked. He nodded as he went through some books.

"Well, I've noticed your hatred towards your father had become quite a bit worse lately, I need to talk to ye 'bout him." Imagine groaned slightly and picked up the guitar next to her. She plucked at it, playing a little tune. Not him too.

"Do we have to talk about John?" It was always John, not Dad or Father. John. George sighed and nodded.

"Yes, we do, Imagine. Your father wasn't the 'best' man out there, but he was still a peaceful human being. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, ye know."

"Yeah, but ignoring Julian and worrying about everything else isn't a mistake. It's just carelessness. Then cheating on Cynthia with my mother is worse," Imagine scoffed sitting the guitar back down. George looked at her.

"He loved Julian and they were closer near the end of his life. I bet there was pity inside of him for doing that and for cheating on Cyn. He loved your mum, though the rest of us were never quite a fan of 'er. All I am tryin' to tell ye is that ye meant the world to him. Ye shouldn't hate him for the things that he's done, ye should forgive him for it." Imagine partially understood. But the other half made her feel bored. George was very much into forgiving and into Krishna so what he said didn't mean much. She sighed.

"You know, I've tried not hating him, but he ruined my life. No one ever remembers anything about me, if they see me they talk about John, John, John. If I ever wanna make a name for myself like a singer they'll be like 'Imagine Lennon. . .she must have gotten it from her father' then go on and on about him. To everyone I'm just 'Lennon's black sheep of a daughter' or to some 'Lennon's little girl'. No. I'm Imagine," she confessed to George. He looked at her sympathetically. He knew what she was talking about. He's seen it so many times. When he had taken her and Dhani to the park when they were little, all she was ever called was 'Aw, Lennon's daughter!' Dhani was actually caled Dhani, but Imagine of course was never called Imagine.

"Listen, Im, I get it, but he couldn't help that that would 'appen to ye. He mostly tried to keep ye away from the public eye when ye were a baby. I believe it was your mother that got ye out there and everyone obsessed over 'Lennon's daughter'." Imagine shrugged.

"I don't know. I hate both of them either way though. Can we just drop it?" George looked st her and finally nodded.

"A'right, Imsgine. I can't force ye to listen. . ." He handed her an old book that had picture full through it. "Here, for your birthday tomorrow." She took it and blinked confusedly.

"What is it?"

"Some stuff I want ye to look at. Might 'elp ye figure out how ye truly feel towards your father," George explained. "Stop by tomorrow, i'll 'ave another present for ye." Imagine nodded

"Thanks, George." He nodded and patted her.

They walked out and Olivia told Imagine. "Your mother called, she wants ye home, love." Imagine groaned and nodded.

"Alright, fine. Thanks again George. Good bye, Olivia." She hugged Dhani. "Bye, Dhan." He hugged her, blushing.

"Bye, Im." Imagine walked out the door, ready to see what hell was waiting for her at hime.

* * *

**I hope you like c: I would like your opinions please c: Thank you, babes**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's a new chapter c: It'll be lovely :3 Also, sorry that Yoko seems like a bitch. . it's just how she is sometimes in this fic, okay? Okay. Lmao. Anyways, hope you enjoy and if you're wondering about Dhani x Imagine. . .I'm still thinking that over xD Migh use it, might not -shrug- but for now, enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Imagine dreaded going home to her mother. That was always though. They never got along. It was a bit different than regular mother daughter fighting. They usually were not talking, but if one of them said something to tick the other off, boom. Screams and throwing things from Imagine and quiet annyoance and threats from Yoko. Imagine really did hate her mother. She was not even just saying that. Yoko hated Imagine back anyways.

The thing that bugged Imagine the most about her mother (besides being the reason John cheated on Cynthia) was that she really didn't seem to ever like Dhani. She was fine with George and Olivia (kind of) but barely ever Dhani. It was stupid. Dhani was so sweet and nice.. . .usually.

Yoko and Imagine have never been close. They might've gotten along when she was very little but for the longest of time, no. They were always at each other's throats, it seemed.

Finally (and sadly) Imagine got home. As soon as she even stepped inside, she saw her mother standing there, looking pissed off. This wasn't unusual. . . The Japanese woman's eyes were crossed and her almond eyes marrowed at her teenage daughter.

"What do you want?" Imagine groaned, putting her coat up and laying her stuff on a table. She was about the same height as her mother. but sometimes Yoko could act like Imagine was just two feet tall. Sometimes the other way around. Yoko rolled her eyes. Yoko always seemed to be kind of nice and peaceful, but she was very stern when it came to her daughter.

"I told you the other day you were grounded for a week," she answered her in soft, taunting voice. Imagine scoffed and just stared at her mother.

"Mother, I didn't do anything to even _be _grounded. Besides, I was at the Harrisons, not out partying," Imagine retaliated. Yoko shook her head.

"You got your fifth detention this year, as I recall. For. . . fighting. Also, I do not care where you were. You are not allowed to be out when you are grounded. It is home to school to home. Unless, I say you can. You know you have to listen to me I am your mother." Imagine shrugged.

"I wasn;t the one fighting. I was just there. . .trying to punch a girl in the face. . . and you just don't like me hanging out with Dhani- which is stupid. I really don't care if you are my mother don't act like I'm your daughter, so why should I act like you're my mom?" she asked, acting sweet. Yoko looked a bit more mad.

"Imagine Hope Ono Lennon, that is another week added on. Tomorrow, you will come to your father's memorial site and that is it. Nowhere else," she replied. Imagine felt anger shoot through her. Father's memorial. Wow. That's all.

"I'm not going. You cannot force me to."

"Yes I can and yes you will go." Imagine shook her head angrily.

_"No! _Okay? I'm sick of it! I don't even like him!" Imagine growled.

"Do not say that. You barely knew him so do not snap at me, w_akai josei," _she said sternly. Imagine felt ready to kill her mother but just screamed and took her stuff and went to her room. She threw it across the room. This was so unfair of her mother in her own opinion. She hated being forced to do anything. It was also the fact that again, it was 'Father's memorial'.

"Why is she such a bitch? Why does this have to be my life?" Imagine mumbled, laying down on her bed, sighing. She blinked. Tears. That shocked Imagine/ She never felt tears come out of her eyes when it had to do with her mother. To be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she cried. This was weirdly kkind of new to her. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Maybe everything would be better if she took a nap. Maybe she would actually wake up and be happy.

After twenty minutes, she finally fell asleep. Her snores were soft and sge began to dream. The dream was weird.

She saw people. Running, panicking, screaming. She saw some blood and people crying. There were loud noises like sirens and she felt tiny. "He's hurt!" she heard people screaming. She saw someone who looked a bit like her mother crying. Everything seemed to be spinning.

She woke up quickly, her brown eyes widening. She sat there, confused and a tad scared. What just happened.

"What the fuck?" she asked herself softly. She turned on some music-some Nirvana. Maybe that'd get that strange dream out of her mind. She'd talk to Dhani about it tomorrow. . or maybe George or Sean, if he came around. The music wasn't helping. She sat there just thinking about that dream

What the fuck was it?

* * *

**It took me forever to find that Japanese term c: It means 'young lady' to save you google tranlsate xD I hope you liked xx It'll get better and some shit will go down, I promise. Lmao, alright, that is it c: Don't forget to review ;) Lol**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aw, yall are so sweet c: Your reviews like make me fangirl all the time c: Thank you all so much. I'm glad you like! I shall update as much as I can from now on, I promise. Also, after this story is done I have another idea I will write. I think yall will enjoy it c: It's really depressing but very good, I promise. Also, in thids chapter there will be Dhani feels. Asdfghjkl; he's adorable. Lmao anyways it is now December 8th 1993. It's an interesting chapter. Enjoy c:**

* * *

It was the next day. Her birthday. She was finally fifteen like Dhani. _This will be shit just like every other year, _Imagine thought as she yawned and got up. She went through her closet and found something she knew her mother would hate. She put it on and went to the bathroom and did everything in there. She went to the living room sleepily where she saw her mother. Yoko was on the phone and talking in Japanese, teary eyed.

"_Hai, 13-sai. . Watashi wa kare ga nakunatte iru nante shinji raremasen. . . Sore wa kare ga watashi kara hanarete ita to omoushi, totemo kanashīdesu. . . Ā, un, sore wa amarini mo kanojo no tanjōbidesu. . . Shikashi John. . ." _she was saying to whoever was on the other end. Imagine rolled her eyes, knowing what she was saying. Again, it was all about John. Yoko saw her but pretty much ignored her as she talked. Imagine went to the kitchen.

As she was getting out her stash of pop-tarts, she heard someone coming in. She rolled her eyes and continued with her pop-tarts. She suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see Sean. She threw one of the pop-tarts at him. "You're a bastard sometimes."

He shrugged and smiled. "Just who I am, sis. . . you and Mom getting along yet?" She shook her head.

"Never. Don't expect us to either," she warned. He sighed a bit.

"You two love each other. . somewhere. . deep down inside." Again, Imgine shook her head. "Okay, Im, fine. Anyways, what is she doing?"

"what do you expect? In the living room, weeping on the phone just like last year, and the year before, and the year before, and so on," Imagine answered, looking at the clock. She had to go. She giot up and got her bag.

"I gotta go meet up with Dhani," she told her older brother. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dhani, huh? He is just your friend, right?" Sean asked, sounding amused. Imagine nodded slowly.

"Um, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh. I would never date Dhani." Sean nodded.

"Just making sure." Imagine scoffed and walked outside. A sudden feel of hurt hit her. She realized he didn't even remember her birthday. She sighed an walked down the street to where her and Dhani met up. He was standing there, holding something behind his back.

"What's that?" she asked him, a smirk forming onto her face. He shrugged smiling.

"I don't know, Im, I don't know at all." She rolled her eyes.

"You British asshole," she laughed. He had the accent. He only moved to the United States about three years ago. Though they had known each other all of their lives. He chuckled and handed her a small box.

"Happy birthday," he said to her. She opened it and grinned even wider. It was a beautiful necklace with her favorite animal on it-a koala. It looked so delicate and perfect. Along with it was a pair of siver earrings. She hugged her best friend.

"Thank you so much, Dhani," she said to him. His face immeadiatly turned crimson and he hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Im," he answered shyly. She laughed and they began walked again as she put on the necklace and earrings.

"You're weird. You act so fucking shy anymore. You need help, like for real," she smiled playfully. he smiled a little bit.

"I don't think I do. . .so what happened with your mum today?" he asked, changing subjects. Imagine sighed and looked at him like he was a tad stupid. He should know what happened. It is always a repeat of before. He shrugged and nodded, not needing the answer anymore. "Okay, anything new happen.?"

"Not really, Sean came over and he forgot my birthday . . ." she said, sounding a tad quiet. Only one time before did he forget. That was when they were little though. Dhani looked at her sadly.

"He might say it to you later though. You don't know what he'll say later," he said, trying to cheer her up. She shrugged.

"I doubt it. I think he's starting to forget about me too. . ." she answered him, playing with the koala on her necklace. She had suddenly felt depressed. That happened quite a bit sometimes. "I think everyone will forget me by next year."

Dhani looked at her and then down. He thoughto himself _I will never forget you though because I love you._

* * *

**I love this chapter. I dont know why, but I do. I got Dhani feels though c: I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your opinion, babes c: Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm updating again already c: Dhani is like going to be adorable through out this whole thing from now on so don't die from perfectness, okay loves? c: Haha xD Anyways, this chapter isn''t as fun as some of the others, but some badass things happen c: Anyways, I guess I should write. Okay, people, I love chu guys xD**

* * *

As they had walked the rest of the way, she got more and more sad over things. It was odd. dhani prayed that she'd get happier at school.

He was wrong.

School began just as Imagine had suspected earlier

She was right about some of her father's fans singing or whstling his songs. People that hated him were talking shit on him (which she understood completely) Then there was Eli and Drew. They came up to her with fake grins upon their faces.

"Aw, happy birthday, Imagine! Is it going well, or wait. . . .Mommy forget about you again?" Drew said in a taunting tone. Imagine just stared at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't care," she answered. Something about her tone and the look on her face didn't seem right to Dhani. He knew something was going to happen. . something bad maybe.

"It makes so much sense though. You mean absolutely nothing to anyone, you know? But you do deserve a gift," Eli added, still grinning. His blue eyes showed a hint of evil. Dhani felt anger rush through him. He hated them even more right now. Imagine meant something to _him. _

"I know don't. what do you want?" Her voice seemed monotone. It usually seemed like that every birthday of her's, but this seemed terribly worse. She closed her eyeliner covered eyes and turned her head down a bit. This was bad. What was happening with her? Every other day she'd be so sassy or happy or anything but seeming so depressed.

"Hmmm. . . .we thought maybe you deserved the gift of knowing why this day is shit. It's not because of your father either. It's because of you. You are just a freak, you know? You were put here for nothing and you are so worthless. I wish I'd never met you. You think people love you, don't you? No, we all hate you. Even your 'best friend' Dhani here probably does. There is so much more to say, but we should really save that for later, in Central Park when we go see the memorial on your father. Be there, alright? You need the second half of your gift," Drew says, smiling a bit still. Dhani's eye began to twitch. No. He needed to stop.

He looked at Imagine. She was nodding to every single word that Drew had said. He knew it. She was about to breakdown, wasn't she? What had sudden;y happened to her? He never saw her sad or depressed. Did she ever get this way and just not tell him? They were best friends. He needed to know if she was. . .

He examined her a bit closer. He noticed a black line of eyeliner and mascara running down her cheek. His heart swelled. Seeing her upset just hurt.

"I'll be there," she promised, her voice sounding strange. Eli and Drew grinned.

"Better be, you bitch," Eli smiled and patted her shoulder. Imagine glanced at Dhani, he saw more eyeliner tears. She walked away. . . .and towards the door to leave. He knew where she was going- and not her home either. He looked back at Drew and Eli, whom were laughing.

"Bitch may be a freak and worthless, but she's got a nice ass," he heard Eli say to Drew. That was it. Dhani couldn't take it anymore. He punched him. He was so sick of these two bastards and he finally let it out. It didn't take long before they were both full fist fighting.

Drew had left to go find someone and others crowded to see. They were all shocked to see quiet, shy Dhani fighting with Eli. He seemed to be a better fighter even.

"Stop!" someone was screaming. They both saw the principal. He looked very pissed. They both got up quickly.

"Harrison! Walters! My office. _Now!"_They both nodded and walked with him, glaring at each other angrily. When they got there, he stared at them. Dhani spoke up first.

"Listen, Mr. Callahand, I have to leave. Imagine-" He was cut off.

"Harrison, I don't care! Tell me why you two were fighting!" he growled.

"I don't know. He just punched me!" Eli whined, his nose bleeding. Callahand stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Why would Harrison here do that though?"

"Because he was tauntin' Imagine. I'm sick of 'im doin' that to 'er! 'Im and Drew! I can't take it with them anymore!" Dhani jumped back into the conversation with. You knew he was mad. He started talking with more Liverpudlian added.

"Not trure!

"Yes it fuckin' is!" Callahand shot him a look but said nothing. He just looked at Eli.

"Walters, go out there, I'll talk to Harrison alone." Eli went to say something but stopped. He walked out the door. Callahand took his attention back to Dhani, whom looked nervous. "Look, I know you're not a bad kid-you get straight A's, never caused trouble before, or anything. So this time, I'm giving you just 2 days suspension. Walters is your opposite-he's getting 5 days. Now, about Lennon . . .what happened?" His voice was calm.

Dhani went on to explain everything. After he was done, Callahand nodded.

"Ah, I see. Harrison . . just for today. . I'm going to let you leave. You can go find her, alright? It's be good to know that she was okay." Dhani was surprised, yet grateful. A smile crossed his face.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Callahand." The principal nodded and shooed him off.

"Remember, a letter will be sent to your parents and you will have in school. Send Walters in." Dhani nodded and did so, looking fake upset for Eli to see. It made him nervous as he walked in. Dhani laughed lightly as he walked outside.

He knew exactly of Imagine location. It was where they used to hide from everyone when he visited when they were little. It was out of the way of the busy streets and everything. It was almost out of New York City. It was a very old tree that seemed to look more battered everyday. It was near a now frozen lake.

He indeed was right. He got there in the bitter snow and saw her head buried in her knees. She was sobbing. The sound scared him. He was not used to it and never in his life wanted to know that she was hurt.

He sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. She winced and looked at him. All the makeup was smeared and seemed to start to freeze a bit. He wiped them away softly and sighed a bit.

"Don't cry, Immy, you shouldn't listen to them," he told her in a bit of a whisper. She looked down from him and towards the snowflakes falling on her knees. She shook her head.

"They're right though. . . everything they said was right. . " she said quietly. He shook his head vigourously and forced her to look up at him. She was not allowed to believe it. He would never let her believe those thinfgs.

"Imagine, listen to me. Everything they said was a lie. Every single thing. Don't let it get to you, okay? I can;t stand to see you so upset!"

"Why does it matter to you?" she whimpered shakily.

"Because I lo-because you're my best friend," he said. _Dhani, you should've just told her! _his mind yelled.

"Dhani, out of everything they said. . they are almost all correct. . . .they're especially roght about me being a freak,' she said, as she began sobbing again. Dhani bit his lip and felt his own tears sting his eyes. He held her close to him and hugged her in a tight embrace. He'd let her get all the tears out then he'd take her over to talk to Dad. He knew how to get through to her.

He just wish he himself knew how to.

* * *

**There ya go . New chapter. . . sorry, it was stupid as fuck. I promise things will get better. I really think I'm terrible at this story but yall seem to like it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! New update c; I love updating this really :) Your reviews make me like squeal, legit. I'm also still thinking over Imagine x Dhani. What do you guys think? -shrugs- Guess I'll know when we get more of this done. But either way I like, love Dhani. Omfg he's adorable c: I might update more chapters tomorrow - or two considering I'm turning 15 then c: I hope yall enjoy! c: Here ya goooooooooo**

* * *

When she was finally finished with crying, Dhani took her hand and led her towards his house. When he looked at her, he noticed she was even more beautiful when she didn't have makeup on. Even when she was crying, she had been beautiful to him.

"Thank you," she said quietly after a few minutes. He looked at her confusedly.

"For what?"

"For punching him. I know you did. Also, thank you for coming to comfort me. . .how did you get out of school without getting in more trouble?" she answered, finally looking back at him. He stopped, still holding her hand.

"Callahand called us down and had Eli wait as I told him the whole story. I'm gettin' two days in school suspension, he's getting five. Then Callahand said I could leave to come find you," he answered her softly, "also, no problem. I'd do it again anytime." She nodded and looked at her feet.

"I always had a feeling Callahand was kinda cool.. . .I'd do the same for you, too." Dhani smiled and began to walk with her again. "How will your parents take it?"

"I think mum will be pissed at me, but Dad I think. . . .I think he'll laugh and be amused at what I did. . .seems like him, ya know?" Imagine smiled softly and nodded.

"True. I never would expect you to punch him though. To me, you're a wimp," she joked. Dhani gave her a fake look of hurt, but felt relieved. He saw her beautiful smile coming back. He was so glad she was happy (kind of) again.

"That hurt, ya know?" he grinned playfully. She rolled her deep dark eyes slightly.

"Sure it did. You'll get over it later." Dhani shrugged.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." By the time they got to his house, he had gotten the whole grin back on her face. It semmed even prettier than usual.

When they walked up the path, they saw Olivia waiting on the porch. She looked pissed. George was with her, but was grinning.

" Happy birthday, Imagine," she began nicely then turned to her son. "Dhani. Harrison. What. Did. You. Do?" Olivia growled. Well. . .the school had called, hadn't they?

Before Dhani could even open his mouth, George was laughing. "Aw, Liv, leave 'im alone for right now, okay? I mean just look! Lad, I knew it would 'appen! Knew it when I first saw ye meet. . " Dhani and Imagine looked confused. Then they realized- they still were holding hands. They let go quickly, Dhani more reluctantly than she.

"No, Dad," Dhani mumbled, blushing. George raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. . . ye two aren't?"

"No."

"Ah. . well then, Liv don't yell at 'im right now. Let's just all go inside, it's freezin'. Im, happy borthday. Fifteen years old. Remember seein' ye when ye were a baby, to be honest." They all walked in as George talked. "Wait, Im. Come with me, I gotta give ye your gift." She nodded and as she walked with him, she heard Lv starting on Dhani.

It was quiet as they walked up stairs but he spoke again. "So. . why did he punch that other bloke?"

Imagine sighed. "He was taunting me with his friend about things. I just walked out of the school and he punched him. For me I guess. . ." George smiled a bit.

"Sounds like me son. . .what was said?"

"Just a bunch of things. . ." They were again in the room with all of his guitars. She sat down again like usual. "George?" she asked after a few minutes of him looking behind some things. He looked over as he began to pull something from behind a box.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a freak?" George didn't even take two seconds to shake his head.

"No. Imagine, you're different than 'ow everyone else acts, that's what is special about ye. You're just original. Well. . I guess people would say that's a freak, but it doesn't matter. I'd be a freak then too, ye know. So would Dhani, Olivia, everyone in some way is. The ones who try to hard to be like e'eryone else are the ones who aren't. Now, 'er." He handed her a large case-she knew it was a guitar.

She opened it. It wasn't some normal one. She knew this one. It was one of his-one of his from when he had been a Beatle. She had seen it so many times before. It was lovely. She grinned and sat it gently so she could hug him.

"Thank you, George!" she grinned. He smiled warmly and hugged her back.

"I saw 'ow ye always eyed it when ye were lil. . so I decided I'd give it to ye , an' Ringo is sendin' ye somethin' too. It'll be in by next week. I don't know about Paul though. Also, since Liv is busy yellin' at Dhani, I'll give ye 'er gift." He handed her a small box. She opened it. It was a beautiful ring.

"It's so pretty," she said in awe. She put it on, right size too.

"She thought you'd like it. Maybe if ye go thank 'er for it, she can calm down," he said. She nodded and picked up the guitar. She held it delicately as she walked back down stairs. Everything was turning around nicely. Thank God.

"-_You are so lucky that I'm just takin' your guitar and nothing else!" _They heard Olivia yelling. Dhani kept saying 'okay' in repetition. She noticed them and looked over. Imagine hugged her.

"Thank you for the ring. I love it," she told her. Olivia smiled softly and was surprised by the randomness of the hug.

"You're welcome, Imagine, I knew you'd love it," she said to the younger girl kindly. Imagine looked over at Dhani and back at Liv.

"Should I leave?" Olivia shook her head.

"No, you can stay. He's just grounded from his guitars." Imagine nodded and noticed Dhani looking at the guitar case in her hand.

"Let's go upstairs," Dhani suggested. She nodded and they went up to his room. They heard George chuckling. Dhani began to blush again.

"So, what did Dad give ye?" he asked as he sat on his bed. She sat next to him and opened the case to show the vintage guitar. His eyes widened. "I can't fucking believe it. He never even ets me touch those ones from the sixties. . .lucky." Imagine grinned.

"Yeah, it's great." He went to reach for it to play. She pulled it away. "No no no- grounded. Naughty Dhani." He pouted.

"Fine. . . mum." She laughed again. She put it back in the case. Dhani looked her in the eyes after a few silent moments. He had to ask."Are you really going to the memorial?" She looked at her hands then back at him and sighed.

"I have to. If I don't, I'll be killed. . .besides I wanna go see what else they wanna say to me," she answered. He sighed and fell back and stared at her.

"When did you start listening tp your mum? And you don't need to hear what else they have to say. It's all wrong, like I said before." She fell back too.

"I don't know. . I might as well see if Julian is there, and I don't care. I just wanna see. I think it's all John's fault that they don't like me. " _I doubt that, Im. I don't think you should blame every single thing on him. They don't matter anyway though, so even if it is, it's a blessing._

That was Dhani's thoughts, but instead he said "I don't know. But they're just bloody thick is all." She shrugged and grinned

"Yeah. They are. But I don't have to worry about a thing tonight. If they say anything that pisses you off, you can just punch them," she winked at him. He laughed and playfully groaned.

"Ugh, you're goin' to be the death of me, Imagine," he said, closing his eyes and pretending to look dead. She took a pillow and hit him.

"You're such an ass," she chuckled. He sat up and shrugged.

"I can't complain. I know it's true," he smiled. She laughed again.

"Either way, you're my ass of a friend." She took the ring off of her finger and said over dramatically and playuflly "Dhani, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he answered, mocking her tone, though it couldn't have been a truer answer.

She grinned and yawned. "I might go home soon, i'm sleepy and I gotta get ready soon. . . " He nodded understandingly.

"Yeah. . ." Imagine sat back up and got her guitar. She decided she'd play Dhani a song.

"Dhani, oh, Dhani. You are such a fucking bastard. You are an ass and you punch people, how are you my friend, you bitch?" she sang as she strummed at the guitar. He laughed.

"I feel so loved. I'll make you a song after I'm ungrounded." She nodded and laid on her head on his shoulder. She quickly ended up falling asleep. He smiled at her and closed his eyes, too. He began snoring lightly about five minutes later. They were both worn out.

As they sleept, Imagine had the strangest dream.

* * *

**That is all for now but aweeeeeee c: I love this one and -dead- I love George in this x3 I hope yall like c:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so, I know my grammar and shit is bad xD I think it's because half of the time I do my work on my tablet and it's all eh. I'll do it on the laptop from now on c: Also, when it is italics, that's the dream, alirght? Just so you understand c: I think I'll have at least 10 more chapters in this, but I really wanna keep this going. It is so fun to write! Maybe I'll have a sequal with something else, ya know? I dunno :P Would you guys like some sort of sequal? Okay, I'm rambling. Let us continue.**

* * *

It seemed rather weird. Like she had seen it all before. . .

_From the start, it seemed rather dreadful. Everyone in the dream seemed sad or quiet. The first person she saw was an Asian woman. She was wearing loads of black and was crying. She saw a little boy next to her. He had dark hair and the same eyes. He looked no older than five. His eyes were full of tears too._

_Also there, was a man with marvelous blue eyes and brown hair. He had a bit of a beard and a distinctive nose. He seemed so familiar. He was comforting the woman . . over what though? This all made no sense to her._

_She then noticed a little girl. A very little girl. She had medium toned brown hair and large dark eyes. She was adorable and seemed very confused. She was playing with a teddy bear as she sat beside her brother. _

_"I miss him . . .I miss him so much," the woman was crying to the man. He nodded understandingly. He patted her knee in comfort._

_"I know ye do. . .e'erything will be a'right soon. . .I promise," he said softly. He held an accent like George's, his voice was a bit deeper though. Imagine had a feeling she knew him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She tried to think, but it was hard._

_The little girl looked up at them. She tilted her head. "Whewe Daddy, mama?" The woman looked at her and released even more tears. The man picked her up onto his lap. He had tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He stroked her hair as he talked to her _

_"Your daddy. . . is with the angels, lovey," he told her. He seemed to be holding back a sob. It seemed rather hard for him to explain this to a little girl. It would be for anyone mostly. But this man seemed so kind hearted, like a big teddy bear. It was a bit worse for him._

_The little girl just stared at him. She still didn't really get it at all. She blinked after a minute. "Angels?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, lovey, the angels. . . he's safe with them, a'right?"_

_She looked down and thought as much as she could. She looked back up. "Daddy in Heaven?" A tear fell down the man's cheek as he nodded._

_"Yes, Daddy is in Heaven." His words came out quivered. He hugged her in his arms. She began to cry._

_"Daddy weft me! Daddy don't wuv me anymowe," she bawled. The man shook his head as he sniffled._

_"No, he loves ye. . .he can't 'elp leavin' ye. He'd ne'er leave ye on purpose," he told her, begining to cry too. Anyone could tell that his heart was swelled with pain. Anyone could tell that he thought it was so painful to see a little girl think her Daddy doesn't love her._

_But really? How else could he have said it? How do you simply tell a little girl that she'll never, ever see her daddy again? That he won't ever be there to help out anymore? Or play hide and seek? That he won't be there when she's waking up or going to sleep? That he won't be able to help her when she's hurt, or tell her he loves her when she is sad? It would've killed anyone to say, but he tried. He tried the simplest way he could and still, it seemed to break him quite a bit._

That is where the dream ended. She woke up and looked around. Dhani and her were leaned against each other. He was snoring and she rolled her eyes slightly. She thought about the dream.

Wait. It came to her. She knew who the woman was. It sounded just like her mother. It _was _her mother. That man. .. . .that had to be Ringo. It looked exactly like him. The boy was an easy guess from then on. It was a very little Sean. They were all talking about John, weren't they?

The girl though. . . .the little girl who cried for her daddy and said he hated her. That little girl who broke a bit of Ringo's heart. . .

That was her.

* * *

**Alright, there ya go c: Sorry for my grammar and stuff if it was bad. Today's my birthday c: I'm just so excited gvfbvghbh anyways, hope ya like c:**


	11. Chapter 10

**A'right, I'm updating again c: I'm glad you guys like this story, I try my best, to be honest. I am getting more excited as this goes :) It's very lovely, how you guys make me feel about my writing xx I love yall so much. Kay, here's the story c:**

* * *

She shook Dhani. She could tell him the dream. He'd get it. He wouldn't budge though. He just kept snoring. She shook him harder. Stilll nothing. She was getting pissed at him right now.

"Dhani. . . .come on. . . .DHANI!" she screamed in his ear. He turned a little and snored louder. Either he was sleeping stubbornly, or he was just playing pretend. She had no idea. What would wake him up? She couldn't think of anything. Then she got it.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She knew _that _had to wake him up. It did, of course, and his eyes widened. She let go of his face as he stared at her in awe. His face was blazed crimson and his mouth was a perfect O. Imagine laughed as he stuttered.

"Wha. . what the-?" he asked. She grinned.

"I had to wake you up. It worked. I need to tell you about a weird dream I had," she answered. He didn't really answer-he was still trying to figure this all out and trying not to kiss her himself. She stared at him and slapped him to concentrate. He snapped back to reality. "Dhani, listen!"

He nodded in obedience. "Alright . . . what was it that you said?" Imagine rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that I had the strangest dream. . .it was me when I was little and Ringo was there and he was comforting Mother, Sean, and me on John's death. . I don't get why I had this dream though. . .it's weird. I've never had them before. . so I woke you up," she explained. He stared at her in confusion and shrugged. His mind still was not in it.

"I, um. . I don't really know, Imagine, maybe. . . it's a sign for something. Maybe. . . maybe Uncle Ringo will be coming for a surprise tonight," he shrugged. She thought it over. There was definantly a possibility of this happening. She hugged her best friend in thankfulness.

'Thanks, Dhani, maybe it's that. Maybe I'm hallucenating. . . what time is it?" He looked over at the clock he ad.

"Almost three." God, where did the time pass? Well. . she did sleep for a while. . .and cried for a while. . . She got up and grabbed the guitar.

"I have to get home soon. I'll see ya tonight." He nodded and laid back down in sudden boredom.

"Alright, Im, bye," he called to her. She smiled and waved.

"Bye." As she walked out the door, Dhani smiled in remembering that kiss.

She said goodbye to Olivia and George as she walked outside. It was freezing worse than earlier. She shivered slightly as she walked acrossed the street. She thought about the dream once more. How on earth did she cry over her father? She was so naive as a child. . so stupid, wasn't she? At least she learned of his ways. It was a good thing to know.

She thought about Eli and Drew again.. . .she was a tad afraid of what they were gonna say, but George's voice kept coming back. She tried to think his words were true, but was having a hard time comprehending it.

She got home to where she saw Sean and Yoko talking. They looked over. Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that guitar?" she asked. Imagine rolled her eyes.

"George." Yoko nodded and looked at her outfit.

"Get into something more appropriate. We will be leaving soon," she told her daughter. Imagine sighed and stomped upstairs. She took out clothes that were not even close to what her mother had in mind, but it beat a slirt and heeled boots, didn't it?

She went back downstairs and got something out to eat. She was starving. Sean came in and looked at her.

"You school called here. . .you're lucky I answered it and didn't tell Mom. . ." he told her. She looked at him with surprise. But then she just just shrugged.

"I don't even care if they called. Fuck it. fuck school. They're all asshole, except Dhani. He's kind of normal. Everyone else can rot in hell for all I care." Sean glared at her and crossed his arms. He didn't like his little sister's tone at all.

"Imagine Hope Ono Lennon," he warned, sounding as if he was her father. He did this all the time though. She smiled sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Don't push it, sis."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she lied. He just shook his head and went to walk out. She stopped him.

"Forgetting anything, Sean?" He stood there blankly and thought.

"No. Not that I know of. . .why?" Imagine's heart swelled and burst for a moment. She shook her head quickly.

"Nothing. Just wondering." Sean nodded slowly and finally left. Imagine sighed and sat on the counter, kicking her feet as she ate her sandwich.

"Happy birthday to me. . "

* * *

**That is all for now, and i will be writing a sequel when this is done. I think some people might be pissed with it. When this is done,, I'll have the link. I will be sad when I'm done with this though. I like seeing how this goes. Next chapter will by up by Saturday, bye xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here we go again c: The good stuff is starting :) You'll love it, I hope x From my calculations on this, there will be maybe 8 or more chapters on this, then...SEQUEL :D I love writing but I'm rambling now. I swear, if you do not like, I am okay with it-it's your opinion :3 Alright. Now onto chapter 11**

* * *

About a half an hour later, they got to Central Park. They were at his memorial in the Strawberry Fields section. Imagine's eye twitched as she saw all the pictures and mourners. People were calling for her-well, more like Lennon's daughter instead of only sounds of that word was the people singing that song.

Yoko and Sean were discussing things with reporters and many others. Imagine just stood there, becoming bored. She needed something to do.

_Okay, where the fuck are they? Or Dhani, at least? _she thought to herself, as she ignored everyone and looked around. No sign of Dhani, or any of the Harrisons. But finally she found Drew and Eli.

Eli's eye was turning an ugly shade of purple and brown already. He looked pissed, but slyly grinned when he saw Imagine. He nudged at Drew.

"Look! She stopped crying and came!" he said 'happily'. Drew laughed. Imagine rolled her eyes and nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever. So.. . .what do you have to tell me for the rest of my gift?" she asked, sounding utterly bored already. Their fake smiles went away and they narrowed their eyes. Drew shook his head at her.

"Impatient little bitch. That's another one of the things bad about you. But I don't think we should talk here. Too many people who would hate us for talking about 'Poor John's little girl,'" he said, acting very pitiful. She scoffed and nodded in agreement to the last part. She thought of a place. But they pulled her with them, before she could say anything.

They took her with them to a different part of the park with fewer people. That was safer. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, waiting for the blows. She hoped she'd stay strong through this part. Maybe George's words would help her through it. . .

"You go first, Eli," Drew smiled. Eli nodded and looked at Imagine.

"Well. . .let's start with thr basics- you are hideous. I mean, you have a nice ass, but your face is gross. Too much like your father's," he smiled. Imagine was just a bit hurt/offended by that. She never liked her looks, she was glad someone was honest about it. But she hated the part about looking like her father.

He continued. "Also, you try to act like you're tough and scary. You're not, trust me. You get sad pretty fast, and you looked so stupid leaving the school today. Really, you're so strange."

She just nodded. That hurt a bit worse.

Drew went next. "Eli is pretty much right. He forgot a few things though. Like-you're talentless. You can't do anything right. Also, you know Dhani? Well, we were going to be his friend when he moved here, but no. He was your friend. I don't want to be friends with someone who cares about you. You're the reason we hate him. You ruined his life, you know? George Harrison is a great guitarist, to be honest. You shouldn't be in his presence, but sadly you are. You ruin everything by friending great people. Why can't you just die already? No one would miss you. We'd all find something else to talk about, I mean, you're going to burn in hell anyways."

Now that hurt. That truly and honestly hurt her. She felt like she really did ruin Dhani's life here. Maybe he'd feel happier if he was friends with them instead of her. George in fact was the greatest guitar player in her opinion- why was he treating a piece of nothing like her as a daughter? She didn't get it.

She just stared at the ground, at her black boot clad feet. She felt worthless, too. The fact that she believed it must've proved it was all true. Dhani and George were the ones lying to her. They just pretended to be nice to her. They took pity on her. Just like everyone else. _Maybe I should die._

Sheforced a smile to come across her face. "You're right. Everything is true. And just for you, I'll go and die, alright? I mean, no one will miss me anyways. Just like you said. Thank you." Te boys started laughing and smiled widely.

"Good." They began to walk off. They looked behind them to see her walk off towards where the bridge was. Where they always saw her and Dhani hang out. Drew looked down a bit.

"She'll chicken out, right?" He didn't really care, he just didn't want to be the blame for this. Eli nodded.

"Totally. She's a wimp when it comes to these things. . " They both laughed and walked back to everyone else.

By then, Dhani was there. He saw them laughing, and grew suspicious. He walked up to them.

"Where is she?" he asked worriedly, and a bit angry. Eli smiled.

"Last time I checked, going towards the bridge. Don't worry about her though. I doubt she'll jump." Dhani's eyes widen and he restrained from trying to kill him. He cursed under his breath andran. He had to go make sure she'd be okay.

...

Imagine looked at the freezing waters. It was probably mostly ice. She sighed and pondered at it. Was it truly right? In her mind, yes. She had thought over it before. She was tired of thinking now though. Just get life over with, so there is no more pain. She stood up on the bricks. Her heart beat was tame, as was she. She closed her eyes.

"I'm done," she whispered quietly. She jumped into the freezing river.

As everything was turning dark. She heard screaming.

It wasn't Dhani's, nor was it her own. She knew she had heard it beofre though. a long time ago.

The next thing she saw was the man she had seen before. The man with brown hair and glasses. The man who was her father.

John Lennon.

* * *

**Yeah, that's where we are right now. DO NOT PANIC THOUGH. There is plenty more in store c: Anyways, bye bye for now x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, loves :) It'll be a shorter, chapter to be honest, but it will be packed with stuff at the same time c: Te ll me your thoughts x c: Thanks, loves. Now, here ya goooo. Finally, John is in it :3**

* * *

Imagine couldn't believe that she was staring at the man she hated so much. She never wanted to see him, but look, she was right now. Wait a minute. . .so she died? She actually did die? Thats what she had wanted, yes, but she didn't want to be stuck with _him. _She must be in hell, though everything around them was white.

"John. . ." she said under her breath, a tad bit upset that he was here.

He was looking at her, worried and a bit angry at her. He stared down at her, straight in the eyes.

"Imagine Hope Ono Lennon, what were ye thinkin'? Jumpin' off that bridge, bloody 'ell. That's the stupidest thing I think ye ever did, young lady," he said sternly to her. She glared at him and crossed her arms. Why was he so worried about her?

"I don't care what you say. I don't care if you think it's fucking stupid. It's done, it's over with. I'm dead, can't change that all now." It meant nothing to be alive to her now. She knew she'd never come across anymore pain now, that was always good. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"First of all, watch your mouth. Ye don't need to use that kind of bloody language. Also, ye ain't dead. Ye might soon, but you're blacked out. Drownin'. But I think Dhani will get ye out 'fore ye lose all your air," he told her, sounding quite casual. She scoffed and sighed frustratedly.

"I don't want him to save me. I don't even want to be here with you. I just want to die without you in my life. That's how i always thought it'd be. Why can't it be that way? Why can't you just go away? Why do you have to be here in my mind when I'm blacked out?" she growled. To her surprise, he flinched at the sound of her anger. His eyes closed then he sighed.

"You're me daughter. I don't think it's your time to die yet. Ye are too young for that bullshit. If ye don't want me in your life, I understand. . .kind of. But ye know. . I'm not as bad of a man as ye think I am. I know I screwed up, I didn't when I was alive. But when I died, I looked back and saw all of me mistakes. I want ye to know that, at least." She stared at him then shook her head vigorously.

"No. I don't believe a word you say. I don't get why you don't get it by now! I. Hate. You. _I hate you. _You're an asshole. I don't give two shits about what you say because you haven't thought about anything. You know that, too. You just want me to be so naive about you. To be all smiles when people talk about you. That's not me, that'll never be me. Just go the fuck away. That's all I want. If you seriously 'cared', you'd leave forever." Again, he flinched, but when he looked at her again, his eyes showed firmness.

"Ye are stubborn. But remember, I'm stubborn too. I'm not givin' up either. Tell me the biggest reason ye don't like me," he said. She blinked.

"The fact that you were barely there for Julian-" she started, he cut her off.

"No, it's because ye think I didn't want a thing to do with ye. Ye say I thought ye were nothin' to me. Well, guess what? I did care."

"I don't believe-"

"Yeah, yeah, ye don't believe me. I get that. ye know what? I'll show ye that I cared." He grabbed her hand. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and they flashed somewhere else. It looked exactly like New York City.

"Where the fuck are we?" she pouted.

"Back to the day I died, and your second birthday. This is me best example."

* * *

**Told you it was short. Okay, this author's note is short too...bye xx c:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, here's the next chapter, guys c: Flashback tiiiime :D Lol, anyways, I decided this would put me in a good mood since um...guy troubles. It did, thank God. So I hope you enjoy this c:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE- I left out the photoshoot that had happened that day just because, I didn't know how to put it in here x3**

* * *

Imagine stared at him like he was crazy. no fucking way were they back in 1980.. .since when was this possible? He just shrugged and sighed.

"Imagine, believe me, we are back 'ere. About nine in the mornin', I believe. No one can see us, don't ye worry on that either. Let's go find the Dakota, shall we?" She hated how talkative he was with her. It was rather iirritating to her. She followed him reluctantly, getting very bored. They finally found the building and went inside.

They were in a very familiar place by then. Imagine saw him. He looked exactly like his ghost did. She went to speak, but she was shushed.

"Jus' watch, a'right?" Ghost John whispered to her. She sighed stubbornly and nodded. She looked back at the scene. A younger Yoko and a little Sean were there, too. They looked as they did in her dream. She didn't see her though.

_John was tiptoeing to a room. He opened the door to reveal a pink covered room, fit for a tiny little girl. Imagine saw a little girl sleeping. Cuddled with a teddy bear. John went over to her and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes softly and he smiled._

_"'Appy birthday, love," he said softly. She smiled up at him and grabbed for him. He picked her up in his arms. She hugged him around his neck._

_"Daddy!" she squealed happily. He chuckled and stroked her hair._

_"Grownin' up too fast for me, ye know? Already two. Seems like yesterday me and your mum were bringin' ye home," he smiled. She giggled and leaned up to kiss his forehead like he usually did to her._

_"Big girl!" she told him. He nodded and laughed again._

_"Yes, me princess, ye are." He began to walk back to the kitchen. Both Yoko and Sean told little Imagine happy birthday and they had breakfast. She seemed so happy and lovable, unlike how her older self seemed to be. Speaking of the fifteen year old, she was just staring at the scene confused and unbelieving._

_"A'right, time for ye to get your present," John told little Immy after they were finished eating. She grinned widely and followed him to his room, as did Yoko and Sean. She climbed up onto his bed as he got a present from the closet. He hande it to her and she ripped off the paper. It was a stuffed koala bear. She hugged it tightly. Her older self's eyes widened. She still had that bear, she just never knew who had given it to her._

_"Kowally, Daddy!" she grinned. Hechuckled and nodded._

_"Yes,lovie, a kowally. From me and your mum." She hugged bboth of them._

_"Tank you, Mommy. Tank you, Daddy." John kissed her head._

_"You're very welcome, love." Sean's eyes grew wide and he ran out of the room. When he came back, he handed Imagine a picture. It looked somewhat like a dinosaur_

_"Happy birthday, 'Magine," he told her. She giggled and hugged her big brother._

_"Tank you, Seanie!" He pushed her away. He didn't want to be hugged by his sister. He pouted._

_"Uh huh." John loooked at his watch and sighed._

_"Yoko, we 'ave to go soon. We have to finish you know what." He meant recording songs, he just didn't want the kids to know. She nodded, but Imagine's face fell._

_"Birthday, Daddy," she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. John's heart broke and he thought up something to do. It finally came to him._

_"Yoko, can we take the li'le lass with us? Just for 'er birthday. She'd like that, wouldn't ye, Immy?" He smiled at the two year old. She looked up and nodded, a tear falling down her face. Yoko sighed reluctantly._

_"I don't know, John. . ." John gave her a puppy dog look._

_"Please?" he whined. Imagine mocked her father's look. Finally, Yoko nodded._

_"Oh, alright. . .just for her birthday," she smiled. John kissed his wife as Imagine's face lit up again._

_"Thank ye, me love." Yoko nodded and John looked at his daughter again. "Guess ye should get ready, lovie." She nodded and ran on her little legs to her room. She came back with twelve different outfits._

_"Choose," she told him seriously. He held back even more laughter as he examined each one._

_"This one, love," he told her. It was an adorable dress. She looked at it herself and nodded. Yoko took her and helped her get ready._

Ghost John made everything fast foward all of a sudden. The next thing they saw was a studio. John was making touch ups on a few things. Yoko was helping. As they did that, Imagine had a paper and some crayons with Kowally by her side. She drew a picture of her father in pink crayon. She kept giggling at how he looked in it. Finally, he stopped what he was doing and took the picture and smiled.

_"Is this me?" he asked her, pointing at the scribbled drawing. Imagine nodded happily._

_"Uh huh!" He chuckled and shrugged._

_"Looks jus' like me, love, you're a perfect artist."_

Again, things were fast fowarded and Imagine was getting bored. She didn't get the point of this yet. She looked at her ghost father and he sighed.

"We're ge'in' there." She rolled her eyes and nodded. They were at the next scene. They were in the car now-John drving, Yoko next to him, and Immy falling asleep in the back.

_"Fun today, Daddy.." she mumbled, cuddlingwith Kowally. He looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled._

_"I'm glad ye had fun, lovie, anything for ye." She grinned._

_"Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mommy."_

_"I love you too, Imagine,' Yoko told her daughter. **She hasn't said that to me in . . .forever. Wow.**_

_"I love you loads, my darling li'le girl," John told the two year old. They finally got home to the Dakota. John went to pick Imagine up, but she shook her head rapidly._

_"I walk, Daddy. Big girl now," she said stubbornly. He raised an eyebrow._

_"A'right, love, a'right." She stood between her parents and held each one of their hands as they walked in. As they walked, there was a man with glasses standing there. John looked at him slightly, but turned his heead back. Imagine, on the other hand, stared back at him confusedly. He looked scary. John saw her looking at the man and he looked back again as well. He seemed to be thinking over something._

_"Darling, do ye want to play hide n seek?" he whispered to her quietly. She looked up and nodded. "A'right, go hide." He closed his eyes, and she ran and hid behind a plant._

_Everything seemed okay, she heard him count softly. "One. . .two. . . three. . ."_

_But it seemed so ironic what happened next. Imagine knew it was coming. She didn't want to look at this part of the scene but had to. _

_Before John could get out 'four,' there were about several shots and loads of screaming heard. Little Immy flinched and looked out from the plant. She saw her father stagger._

_"I'm shot!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. She was confused. Was he playing cowboys with Sean? Did he not want to play hide n seek anymore?_

_She got out from behind the plant and walked towards him. "Daddy? Hide n seek no mowe?" She got no response. She felt someone trying to pick her up. She looked up to see her mother, whom was crying. She tried to tug away from her as she kept calling for her daddy._

_She suddenly saw him open his eyes weakly. He stared up at her. His mouth opened shakily and forcefullly._

_"I...love...ye," he said so quietly, no one could hear him. Imagine understood though._

_"Love you, Daddy!" she chirped, not getting what was happening. She heard sirens and screams and worried voices, but didn't pay attention. Just kept her eyes on her daddy._

Suddenly, they were back where they first started. Imagine's eyes were wide. She didn't remember that. . .until now. It seemed to all be coming back to her. But still, she didn't get the point of that. How did that show how much he truly cared? Couldn't most of that be just because it was her birthday?

What didn't she get?

* * *

**Alright, there you goooo c: Please review, I kept confusing myself writing this, but there cx Hope you like x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys cx Sorry I haven't updated in a while-I've been busy but I'm back :D I hope y'all are enjoying it so far, it's almost done :c But I already have the sequel in progress c: Yay! Okay, here we go with this chapter cx**

* * *

She looked up at her dead father with confusion. Her eyes narrowed with anger.

"What the hell did that have to do with anything?" she growled, crossing her arms He stared at her, seeming partially amsued, partially hesitant. He sighed with frustration and began to speak.

"First of all-stop with all yer swearin'. Christ, ye remind me of me. Second, didn't ye see? I tried to keep ye from 'arm's way! I knew to expect somethin'. so I needed to keep ye safe. I died for ye! Ye were me li'le girl, ye still are, though ye don't seem to care. Can't ye please understand that I care about ye? It doesn't mean ye 'ave to love me or anythin' just know i care. . ." He normally seemed calm from what she had heard, but at this moment, he seemed helpess and hurt He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She didn't know what to say, she really didn't want to comprehend it. She had to hate him. . . he was a jerk. . . he was a hateful. . . he wasn't a great person. . . he. . . he was her dad. He truly wasn't evil. She just wanted to think it. She had been lying to herself.

Her heart broke a bit at the thought of her life. John probably stayed in those thirteen years of heaven with a broken heart. He had probably just wished so badly that she would love him. But no. His daughter spent those thirteen years feeling abandoned and hateful. What kind of daughter was she?

She began to cry. She never thought she would cry over him. He took the fifteen year old into his arms and stroked her hair. The tenseness in his heart went away. Everything was better. Everything was kinder. There was no more hate between them. Peace had been made after the thirteen year war.

Imagine looked back up at him, her face streaked with makeup all over again. Tears were welling in the deceased man's eyes as well. She looked back down at her feet and tried tp stop crying.

"I-I'm so-sorry," she whimpered softly. John lifted his daughter's chin up with his hand, which was freezing cold. He shook his head.

"Don't be, love. I would've been the same way. . . E'erythin's a'right now. Jus' remember that. E'erythin' will be okay from now on, I promise." He sounded so kind and fatherly. That was something she needed. No one really spoke to her in that tone, except for George sometimes. She was glad to hear it from someone who was actually her father. She didn't think he would be that way.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. It then occured to her-what would happen?

". . . .am I going to stay dead. . ?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, remember? I'm keepin' ye alive right now." She looked confused,

"How long has it been since I jumped?"

"About four minutes."

"Only four? It's felt like an hour!" John chuckled and nodded.

"It's jus' like dreams. They feel like hours, but they're only about thirty seconds, ye know? Anyways, yer goin' to be saved quite shortly. I need to let ye go now, Imagine." He sounded distant and sad at the last part. Imagine pouted. She actually wanted to get to know her father.

"Alright," she sighed. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"I love ye, li'le lamb," he said.

"I love you too, Dad," she answered, feeling as if it was a new thing for her to say. Everything was getting blurry. but went back to normal.

"Wait! One last piece of advice- keep yer 'eart open towards Dhani," he smiled slyly as everything went blurry once again.

The next thing Imagine knew, she was in freezing water and couldn't breathe. She felt deep down into the water. She didn't think she was going to be saved. She felt like it was all a lie, once again. _Oh no, fuck. He lied to me!_

She was actually lied to. She was going to die.

* * *

**I tried to not rush this, but I kind of had to because I wanna show Dhani's side of saving her and if I made any of this longer, I wouldn't have wrote it right, so.. . . yeah. Review please xx c:**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. It gives me Dhani feels. . what am I talking about? Dhani always gives me Dhani feels! cx I love him, I'm sorry. Anywhores, I love dis chapter. And awww John and Imagine made up. so cute c': Okay I should shit up now. Bye bye xx**

* * *

Dhani ran as fast as he could. He was shaking/ She couldn't do this. He couldn't lose her. He knew for a fact that he was head over heels for her and it would rip him to pieces if she jumped. He knew she'd have no chance/ She was a horrid swimmer.

The cold winter air bit at him as he looked at the bridge from the shine of the darkening sky. He saw her as he got closer and closer. He kept praying to Krishna that she wouldn't jump. He saw her stand up there and finally-

She did it.

She jumped.

He screamed. He ran even faster if possible. Tears were welling in his eyes. If he didn't save her, he'd kill himself/ He'd kill himself to be with her forever. That's how much she meant to him. She meant more to him than life could ever mean.

It was all their fault. Drew and Eli. They caused her so much pain and she bottled it up for so long. They killed her soul. They broke Dhani's whole world. Imagine had done nothing except been herself. Her beautiful and different self.

His heart beat faster than ever and even though it was freezing out, Dhani was boiling. He was so scared that he wouldn't be able to get her out of there. He'd have to hurry and get her out and take her back to George. He had to jump in and get her out quickly. If he didn't, he'd freeze and get hypothermia. That would be the end of both of them. Another Lennon and now a Harrison dead on December 8th. What a cruel world this is.

_Krishna, please, please let Imagine live! You can't let her die. You can't let anything hurt her. . . _But Krishna wasn't working at all. Who else could he ask? Wait. . . _John, I never knew you, but you have to be there and save your daughter-my best friend. Please. I know she never loved you but you need to help her. I even know that you have to love her. Save her._

It had only been about two minutes, but Dhani felt like it was three hours.

Finally, he made it to the bridge. He ran around it to the bank. He prayed one last time before jumping in and did his best to look for the red head. The water was so cold it brought more tears to his eyes. Holding his breath felt like pure hell. He swam as best as he could in the water. He finally saw her. She was kicking and trying to reach for the top faintly. She was so close to death it was scary. He grabbed her tiny wrist and pullled her towards him . When she was close enough, he picked her up around the waist. He swam back for the top.

It was getting harder to breathe.

He was almost out of oxygen, but he had to get her out of the water. He finally made it, shaking terribly. He looked down at her. Her beautiful eyes were slightly opened, but weakening.

"Immy, d-don't. . d-don't die. . please. . " he whimpered. She tried to say something. It sounded like Dhani, but at the same time it sounded like something else. . he couldn't put his finger on it. He held back a sob as her eyes shut. He tried to run back to where his father had been. It was hard. He was freezing and carrying Imagine-though she was very light.

He didn't have to go too far though. He saw two figures coming his way. He hoped it would be his parents, or Imagine's brother. But in actuality it was two others.

It was Eli and Drew.

And they looked worried.

* * *

**Oooooooooooo, suspense cx Haha, I hope you likeeeeeeeeddddddd. Do yall know what she might've been saying? c; Haha, okay bye bye xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here we go again . . .I kinda feel like most of yall don't care though ._. -sigh- Oh, well. I'm updating anyways. . . I hope you at least will read the sequel. It's all planned out and everything. . . well, here. . .**

* * *

Dhani couldn't believe his eyes. Anger rushed through him after a few seconds. They were the reason she was hurt and almost dead. They were the reason that he could lose his best friend. They were the reason for this hell. Why did they look worried?

"W-what do you two want?" he shivered, his voice angry but weak. They ignored him and looked at each other.

"Eli, you take Imagine, I'll take Dhani," Drew said to his companion. Dhani blinked and felt angrier. What did they mean by take? What the hell were they planning now. He tried walking faster and away from them back to his father. Drew stopped him. "Dhani, no. We want to help you two." Dhani shook his head.

"I-I don't believe you two. Y-you're the-the reason she's like th-this!" he growled, continuing to walk. Faster and faster until he was running. They chased after him. Running felt even worse than being in the water. He thought his legs would fall off. He almost fell a few times. He had to stop for a quick second. He had to see if she was breathing. It was slight. Oh, Krishna, where was George or anyone who would be able to help?

He finally saw his father. He was with Olivia and talking with . . was that Paul and Ringo? He believed it was. He hurried up to them the best he could. They all looked at him and their eyes widened. George took Imagine gently from Dhani and handed her to Paul. Dhani couldn't help it-he felt the tears pour out from his and George hugged their son.

"Dhani, what 'appened?" Gorge asked worriedly. Dhani looked at him with such fearful eyes.

"D-drew and Eli. . .they-they made h-her want to-to die. . .she j-jumped into the-the riv-river, Dad. . " he bawled. He saw the pained expression come across his father's face as he turned to Paul and ringo.

"We 'ave to take 'er to the 'ospital. It's not that far away. . .Liv, ye stare 'ere and tell Yoko, a'right? We need to get Dhani checked up too." Olivia nodded and kissed Dhani's head, before going off to look for Yoko. George picked up his son. "Yer so weak, Dhani. I'm not lettin' ye walk." They all got to George's car. Both Ringo and Paul sat in the back, trying to make sure Imagine was breathing and making sure Dhani wouldn't pass out. George started to drive-very quickly.

Dhani tried to keep his eyes open, but felt tired. He needed to make sure Immy was fine though. That was his first priority. She always came first in his mind. She would be forever.

When they got there, they rushed inside. A nurse at the desk looked both confused and shocked.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"She jumped into the river by Central Park, she's not breathin' well at all. And me son 'ere.. . we just need to make sure he's a'right," George said. The nurse nodded and called over a doctor. They got Imagine on a gurney. Dhani took one last look at her. He kissed her forehead, his heart aching. They took her away. another doctor came to check up on Dhani. He asked quite a few questions and looked him over about a million times.

"He's fine, Mr. Harrison, he'll just be a little sick, but nothing serious," the man told George. George nodded and shook his hand. "I'll make sure a nruse tells you how Miss Lennon is doing as soon as I can." He walked away and Dhani laid on some of the chairs inn the waiing room.

He looked at Paul and Ringo. Ringo was still Uncle Ringo. Same look and same everything. He had seen him just a few months back. But Paul was a different story.

He didn't remember the last time he saw Paul. More than three years ago it had to be. He seemed so alien like to him. It had been that long. He wasn't as super fun loving as Ringo and seemed quite serious all of the time. He knew Imagine was uncomfortable with him- that was her father's old best friend.

"W-what brough you guys here?" Dhani asked them. They look surprised, they had been talking to George. Ringo smiled slightly.

"I came by to see the li'le redhead in there for 'er birthday," he answered. dhani nodded, smiling crookedly. Paul remained a bit serious still.

"Same reason. It's been ages since I saw either of ye." Again, Dhani nodded. He noticed something about the look on Paul's face-something like fear or sadness. He couldn't quite figure it out. He wondered what it was, but he asked nothing. He just kept thinking and praying for Imagine to be alright.

Paul's mind was rushing with fear. He was afraid of what would happen to Imagine. She was his goddaughter. She didn't know it at all. Yoko hadn't been a big fan of the idea so she never told Imagine. He knew that for a fact. But besides that, Paul had already lost John, another Lennon couldn't leave the world yet.

She reminded him so much of John. She looked loads like him except for minor things. She had his personality-the stubborness and the wit. Perhaps why he wished he could've been there for her. Been there and treated her as if she was one if his.

He looked over at Dhani. He was finally asleep. Paul chuckled to himself. He knew that Dhani was infatuated with Imagine. He also knew they would get together someday. It was going to be soon. Anyone could tell.

He looked at the clock. Already a hanlf an hour has passed. He closed his eyes. People were coming in and he opened them again. Yoko, Olivia, Julian, and Sean were here now. Yoko seemed scared, but not as scared as Olivia. Julian was shaking. Poor Jules. He never really paid much attention to Imagine. Everyone knew that. He was almost an adult wenshe was born. He had no time for her. He was regretting it. Sean seemed to be holding back tears. He cared so deeply for his baby sister. He was frightened.

It was easy to understand that everyone was frightened. But it was also the fact that no one expected Imagine to do this. She was so strong willed and careless about things. She never seemed the one to break.

But everyone has a breaking point. Paul knew everyone here's.

Dhani's would be if Imagine died. So would Julian's and Sean's. Olivia's would be if she lost Dhani or George. Ringo's had already passed when he was into alcohol. George's would be like Olivia's. Yoko's had been with John.

That was Paul's too.

He had seemed so strong when John died. He was so emotionless. But he finally lost it in front of Linda. God bless her,

He was in his own little world. He knew everyone was talking. But he was just sitting there, thinking.

"Don't worry, Paul. Me daughter's goin' to be jus' fine." Pauls' already wide hazel eyes grew bigger. It sounded like John.

Before Paul could say anything, a nurse came out to them. He snapped back to reality.

"Miss Lennon is going to be just fine."

* * *

**Awww, Paulie and Ringo are here c': Alright, well I'll update soon again. hope you liked.**


End file.
